User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/It's A Dreadful Life
Note: this story is an inverted version of "It's A Wonderful Life". I'm also making this story for Baby Peach haters because I hate her with a burning passion, and she is my least favorite Mario Kart character. Story At school, Baby Peach is painting a backdrop for her drama teacher, Metal Mario. She hopes he will appreciate her work. Metal Mario says that the clouds aren't puffy enough and she didn't paint in the Sun. He kicks her out of the drama club for not painting in the Sun for the backdrop. Next, she cooks a batch of cookies for Baby Daisy. Baby Daisy says that she took out the cookies too early and they taste a bit off. She tries getting a new computer for Baby Mario, but he says that the new computer turns out to be obsolete as of right now. He decides to upgrade the computer. Finally, she tries cleaning the garden for Rosalina. Rosalina cries and points out that today is the "Mushroom Kingdom Worst Lawn Competition". Pink Gold Peach ends up winning the competition for having the worst lawn in the Mushroom Kingdom. Baby Peach is fed up with nobody appreciating her good deeds. Because of the way everyone has treated her, she wishes that she was never born. Her wish becomes true, and she gets sent to an alternate universe that doesn't even have her at all. The first thing she notices is that Rosalina has a daughter better than Baby Peach alongside wealth, and she no longer acts like a child. Dry Bowser shows up to send Baby Peach to The Dimension of Characters Who Wished They Were Never Born To Improve The World, which looks like Hell. Before he does so, however, he shows her that Baby Mario has graduated to college (mainly because Baby Peach isn't there to drag him down), Daisy is no longer mentally unstable, Bowser has expanded his empire and added factories, Metal Mario has become a music artist, Koopa Kid no longer bullies people, Peach is no longer a a crybaby and no longer has a Thunder Cloud above her, Baby Daisy has wings so she can fly, and Baby Luigi now has a two story tall house. Baby Peach finally gives up, and Dry Bowser sends her to The Dimension of Characters Who Wished They Were Never Born To Improve The World. Dry Bowser says that the world is now a better place. Alternate Ending Baby Peach decides to return everything to normal. By doing this, Rosalina loses her wealth and now acts like a child again, Bowser's empire becomes a failure again, Baby Daisy loses her wings and cries, Baby Luigi's house becomes one story and says that it was fun while it lasted, Baby Mario is sad that Baby Peach has dragged him down again, Koopa Kid bullies people again, Metal Mario is back to being a drama teacher, Daisy becomes mentally unstable again, and Peach becomes a crybaby again, and her Thunder Cloud returns. Baby Peach learns that good deeds aren't done for praise, but that they are the right thing to do. Hammer Bro notes that Baby Peach has changed for the better. Characters Present Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario BabyDaisySelectMKW.png|Baby Daisy BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Pink Gold Peach.png|Pink Gold Peach Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Daisy.png|Daisy Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro (alternate ending only) Category:Blog posts